This disclosure relates to cable raceways that form a channel for accommodating a cable at an edge of a roof, in a valley of a roof, and adjacent a raised seam on a roof. The raceway may accommodate a heating cable that melts snow and ice on a roof and otherwise prevents ice from accumulating on roof eaves. Although the disclosure is more focused toward a heating cable application, the raceway may also be used for other low voltage wiring applications like running security or audio wires.